Meeting Your True Love Via Your Sister and Her Boyfriend ItalyxReader
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: Worried about her sister, (Name) (Last name) decides to take a trip up to see her. She didn't however expect to find out that her sister is dating someone. What's worse she's dating Lovino Vargas, an Italian mob boss. (Name) blows her top. Her sister could get hurt! But (Name)'s mind is changed when a certain bubbly Italian expresses "special" feelings for her.


**A/N: I'm back with yet another edited reader insert. Okay, in this reader-chan has a sister named Alice. This Alice is NOT fem!England.**

Meeting Your True Love Via Your Sister and Her Boyfriend N. ItalyxReader

"Hmm… Pasta. Check. Red wine. Check. Bread. Check. Lovino. Not check." Alice (Last name) looked up from her list and sighed. It had been her boyfriend's idea to go on a picnic in the first place, but where was he? Suddenly Alice's phone rang.

"Hello?" (Sister's name) asked a little uncertainly since she didn't recognize the number or area code.

"Alice? It's me, (Name)." Alice smiled at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Hey sis."

"What is wrong with you?!" (Name) shrieked. Alice blinked in surprise at the abrupt change in the conversation.

"I'm sorry?"

"You should be! Making me freaking worry about you…" Alice held the phone away from her ear and sighed.

"Don't you sigh at me! I was so worried about you. I mean, I haven't heard from you in ages. Why haven't you called?" (Name) demanded.

'_Because I've been kind of busy with my new boyfriend, by the way he's in the mafia.'_

No way. That would get Alice killed, not by the mafia but by her sister, not to mention it wouldn't go over well.

"Sorry sis, I've just been busy is all." That was the wrong thing to say.

"Busy? Busy?! Let me tell you something sis, we're all busy!" (Name) screamed.

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry." Arms encircled Alice's waist as Lovino rested his chin on Alice's head.

"You're acting weird sis, I'm coming up there." Alice nearly dropped the phone.

"Up here?" Alice squeaked, "As in up to New York? You really don't have to do that."

"I know," (Name) sang, hanging up. Alice groaned and leaned into Lovino's embrace.

"What's wrong bella?"

"My sister is what's wrong. She's coming up here."

"You never told me you had a sister."

"Yep, and she's coming here." Lovino turned Alice to face him.

"And why is that bad? Are you ashamed of me?" There was hurt in his hazel eyes.

"No, no, that's not it. I can't be ashamed of you, I love you. It's just that… you're in the mafia." Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"(Name) doesn't know. I haven't told her. She doesn't even know we're dating."

"Then tell her."

"It's not that easy. How do you tell someone that you're in love with and dating a member of the mafia?"

"Seems like the most direct way would be best." Lovino said, smiling. Alice rolled her eyes. "Besides, you won't have to do it alone. You've got me and the boys to back you up." Alice smile, closing her topaz eyes.

"Thanks Lovi." Lovino growled playfully and kissed her.

"Don't call me Lovi."

*Timeskip to another place and another time*

(Name) (Last name) glared at all her fellow drivers. New York traffic… bad did not begin to describe it. Honking horns, screaming people, the showing off of the overworked and underappreciated middle finger, just another day in evening traffic.

(Name) smacked her steering wheel in annoyance. Maybe it hadn't been such a bright idea to visit her sister. Alice was always nagging (Name) about her spur of the moment decisions and this had given her sister excellent fodder.

"Hey lady! The light green!" Yelled a taxi driver from behind (Name). As was the tradition in New York, Ales flipped off said driver before going on her merry way.

By the time she had reached her destination, an Italian restaurant by the name of The Flying Pasta, it was dark and few cars were on the street. (Name) made a face at the surrounding darkness before walking inside The Flying Pasta. (Name) snorted at the name. What had the owner been on?

Since it was so late, all the families had already left and been replaced with the after work crowd. Heading over to the bar, (Name) called out her order and before too long a glass of red wine was set before her.

"Ve~ There you go bella~" Chirped the Italian bartender.

"Grazie." Alex responded taking a sip of her wine.

"My name's Feliciano, but you can call me Feli. You're very pretty bella-"

"Oi! Idiota! Stop flirting with the customers!" An angry voice ordered.

"Ve, but fratello, she's so pretty."

"Not my problem, idiota." (Name) turned in her seat to see who was yelling at her bartender. The man that stood there could have been a carbon copy of Feliciano, only the man that stood before (Name) looked angrier.

"Lovi, calm down." Alice cooed. Wait, Alice?! (Name) turned her attention to the woman on the second Italian's arm. Sure enough it was her sister.

"Alice!" (Name) shrieked as she jumped from her chair and rushed her sister. When the sisters collided they both tumbled gracelessly to the ground.

"I found you! In this stinking big city I found you!" Alice laughed at her sister's antics.

"Okay, come on, you're not five. Let me up." (Name) quickly scrambled off her sister but as soon as she was standing hugged her.

"I was so worried about you. Charlie* thought you fell in with the mafia or something." (Name) had no idea how close to the truth she was. A throat cleared from behind (Name), making her jump.

"Just who are you?" The angry Italian asked.

"My name is (Full name). But everybody just calls me (Name), at your service." (Name) gave an elegant bow.

"Girls shouldn't bow." Grumbled a drunken British voice from the corner.

"My name is Lovino." Lovino growled.

"Pleasure to meet you… Lovi." (Name) said with an evil expression on her face. Lovino's face turned bright red but all he could do was sputter. (Name)'s smile put the Cheshire Cat to shame. Before Lovino could kill her however, (Name) had flitted away from him and over to the piano that occupied a platform to the right of the main doors. She was admiring the behemoth when Feliciano came up behind her.

"Do you play?" (Name) paused honestly considering both the question and her answer.

"Yeah, but now for a while now. The last time I played was when Alice and I were in middle school."

"How long ago was that? The Cretaceous period?" Sneered Lovino. "I'll bet you can't even play children's songs."

"What?!" (Name) screeched.

"You heard me."

"I can play better than that!"

"Then prove it." Lovino leaned against the bar cockily, positive (Name) would not meet his challenge. (Name) spun away from Lovino and sat down on the piano bench. She inhaled and looked down at the keys. It was now or never. The first part of the melody for _Her Name Is Alice_ flowed from (Name)'s fingers. (Name) had always found the first part of the song hypnotizing.

After her favorite part had concluded itself, (Name) started another song, then another. Soon she was relaxed and glancing over her shoulders. Her sister seemed proud, Lovino annoyed, Feliciano happy, and everyone else appeared to be enjoying the music.

When (Name) sped up the tempo of her music some people began to partner up and dance. An albino German and an Austrian were fighting over a Hungarian girl only to have her snatched away from them by a Romanian. A Seychelles girl was dancing with a Canadian and a Frenchman, while a Belarusian girl was dragging a Russian man away from the bar and over to the other dancers. Said Russian man was shouting for someone to save him from his crazy sister.

At last, (Name) finished her songs and spun to face her audience. Everyone except Lovino was applauding.

"Maybe just a little better than children songs," (Name) said as she hopped off of her seat.

"Ve, bella, that was beautiful." Chirped Feliciano happily as he hugged (Name). (Name) was a little unsure of how to take his show of affection but remembered his bubbly personality and quickly brushed off the hug.

"Not bad sis," Alice said grinning, "What did you think sweetie?" Alice asked Lovino. He shrugged and grunted. (Name)'s eyes widened as she caught the important word there.

"'Sweetie?'" She questioned. Alice choked at the slip.

"Oh yeah, um, (Name), sister dear, Lovi and I are dating." As expected, (Name) exploded.

"What?! Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Well-"

"Don't you dare say you were busy," (Name) growled.

"Time got away from me." Alice explained. (Name) huffed, obviously not satisfied with the explanation.

"Why didn't you tell me? We have cell phones in this century." (Name)'s (color) eyes showed hurt. "I mean even if you were busy you could have called, or texted, or e-mailed me." Guilt began to eat at Alice. Her sister was right, Alice could have done something but instead she had ignored her better instincts. Well, if it was all coming out now…

"(Name), there's something else I need to tell you…" Alice began. (Name)'s eyes instantly became hard.

"You better still be a virgin." Alice wordlessly held up her left hand to show off her ring finger where her promise ring still gleamed.

"(Name), give me some credit here."

"Sorry. Then what else is there?" (Name) nervously began to twist her own promise ring. She was glad her sister had kept the promise she had made when she got the ring, but what else was there for Alice to tell her?

"Well, Charlie was partly right," Alice said. (Name) cocked her head, confused.

"What?" Alice inhaled deeply as the mafia men slowly began to close ranks.

"Charlie was right when he said I was in with the mafia." Alice said in a rush. (Name) blinked then shifted her gaze to Lovino.

"How long?" She asked struggling to keep her composure.

"About three months now." Alice admitted. (Name) swallowed. Three months before Alice and (Name) chatted frequently. Now the lack of contact made sense.

The big blonde German, Ludwig, moved behind (Name) while the albino, Gilbert, covered the doors. (Name) ran a hand through her (color) hair.

"Then I suppose your last name is Vargas." (Name) said to Lovino and Feliciano. She slowly turned to the rest of the mafia crew.

"You are Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt then." She said to the German brothers. Ludwig took an involuntary step back, surprised.

"How do you know us?" Asked Alfred F. Jones, an American, from across the room.

"I have a friend, Alfred." (Name) said. Alfred gulped.

"Ve, bella, just wait a minute, why do you-" Feliciano began. (Name) turned to him and gave him a warning to be silent look.

"The Vargas mafia is made up of the Vargas brothers, the Beilschmidts, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones, Roderich Edelstein, Elizabetha Hedervary, Ivan Briginski, Natalia Arloskaya, Vladimir Lupei, Matthew Williams, and last but not least, Romulus Vargas." Silence fell over the room.

"How do you know all this?" Elizabetha asked.

"I told you, my friend." Alice looked worriedly from her sister to her boyfriend.

"How does your friend know this?" Lovino asked. (Name) narrowed her eyes.

"My friend has connections." The two held each other's gaze before looking away at the same time. (Name)'s eyes were still filled with rage as her mind raced through various outcomes. After she ran through the various options, (Name) turned back to Lovino and started shouting at him in Italian.

"Freaking idiota! A causa di voi e il vostro stupido mafia mia sorella potrebbe essere arrestata! Ha anche ritenuto che?"** Lovino stared at (Name) before gazing at Alice.

"Non e colpa mia, siamo in amore. Inoltre la polizia non sara possibile ottenere le loro mani sporche su di lei." Lovino declared.

"They better not." (Name) growled.

"So you're okay with this?" Alice ventured. (Name) gazed balefully at her sister.

"Does this face look 'okay with this?'" Alice peered at her sister's face then smiled.

"No, not really." (Name) sat on the floor and crossed her legs.

"I'm nowhere near okay with it, and it's not exactly like I can force you to un-fall in love with him. I can, however, make his life hell." (Name) smirked at the prospect.

"Ve, I have a question for you bella. How do you know Italian?" Feliciano asked. (Name) grinned.

"My mother was from Italy and she taught me and Alice about her native tongue." Now it was Alice's turn to grin.

"Don't forget about Dad." She reminded her sister.

"Right, right, our Dad was from Spain but when he came to the States he changed his last name. He also taught us Spanish but I didn't ever really pay attention to the lessons."

"Ah." Feliciano nodded his head sagely.

"That explains it, the Spanish poisoned your Italian." Lovino growled.

"My thoughts exactly." (Name) might strongly dislike, i.e.**** hate, the Italian but perhaps the two of them had more in common than she originally thought.

"Mi amigo, you wound me." The Spaniard, Antonio, called from across the room, clutching his heart. Lovino rolled his eyes muttering about stupid tomato eaters.

"I'm back!" (Name) called as she opened one of the doors to The Flying Pasta. It was after hours so the only people who would be there were the members of the Vargas mafia and their employees. (Name) blinked in surprise when she noticed that it was completely disserted.

"Hello? Guys? Psycho killer from _Friday the 13__th_? Anyone?" (Name) called out as she hesitantly entered. Where, oh where, was the horror movie killer? The door slammed shut behind her, making her jump.

"Guys, this isn't funny. Where are you?" There was no answer from the surrounding darkness which was somewhat comforting. The longer she stood there the more unlikely being killed by Jason***** seemed. (Name) sighed and walked over to the bar and sat down. A small piece of paper caught her attention.

_Dear (Name),_

_Lovino, the gang, and I have gone out to do some stuff. Feli should be around there somewhere. Worst case scenario he's left for a little while and he'll bring back a girl. However, if such a thing occurs he'll make pasta for you. __**BEHAVE YOURSELF!**_

_I love you~_

_-Alice_

(Name) sighed. The 'stuff' was probably mafia related but at least the note explained everyone's absence. The thought of Feli hitting on some random girl annoyed (Name). Just then the door to The Flying Pasta flew open and in swayed Feli holding a bouquet of roses.

"Ciao bella!" He called when he noticed (Name). He was in an even better mood than usual. Creepy.

"Hey Feli, where's your girlfriend?" (Name) asked snidely. Feliciano's expression clouded with confusion but cleared after a moment.

"Whatever do you mean bella?" He asked winningly. (Name) waved her sister's note in the air.

"Alice said that if you weren't here than you'd be out picking up girls. So where are they?" Inwardly (Name) winced at how petty she sounded. Why should she care? Feliciano was her friend and probably future brother-in-law, granted he was good looking and very sweet but why should she care if he flirted with other girls?

"Ve~ Is (Name) jealous?" Feli asked as he sat down beside her, giving her a playful hug.

"I am not jealous." (Name) snarled. Feliciano's eyes darkened slightly as he roughly pulled (Name) closer.

"Don't lie to me bella." He said simply. "Now, I'll ask you again. Are you jealous?" (Name) blinked in surprise. What had just happened to Feli?

'_This must be his mafia side,' she thought._

"What if I am?" (Name) asked defiantly. Feliciano's cute smile reappeared.

"Ve~ Then I think that it's cute. Listen, I like you and you seem interesting. Wanna go get coffee sometime?" This threw (Name) for a loop. She sat there a moment before she shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Feliciano's face lit up with joy.

"Yay! Would you like me to go make pasta?" (Name) thought Feliciano's offer over a moment before nodding.

"I'd like that."

~Fin

*A close childhood friend of Alex and Alice that will probably never appear in any of these stories

**You freaking idiot! Because of you and your stupid mafia my sister could be arrested! Did you even consider that?

It's not my fault, we're in love. Besides the police won't get their dirty hands on her.

****i.e. is Latin for 'id est.' We translate it as 'that is.'

*****Jason is the psycho killer from the movie Friday the 13th

**I take requests! A lot of the time, I have brilliant story ideas but I have a hard time choosing which Hetalia guy it should be about.**


End file.
